<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars: Jedi Remnants by Spyglass_Lens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193771">Star Wars: Jedi Remnants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyglass_Lens/pseuds/Spyglass_Lens'>Spyglass_Lens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Childhood Friends, Continuation of the game's story, Family Dynamics, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Just more interaction between The Mantis Crew in general, Light Angst, Lightsaber Construction (Star Wars), Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), More Merrin and Cere interaction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyglass_Lens/pseuds/Spyglass_Lens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Fallen Order, Tiff Baren had resigned themselves into a life of working themselves to death on the mining colony of Halbara One. As a refugee with little rights in the Outer Rim, their life is disrupted by a sudden Imperial visit. Meanwhile, Cal Kestis and the crew of The Mantis have decrypted communications sent from Fortress Inquisitorius and set out to rescue the wanted force-user before the worst can happen. Explorations of the morality of the Force, accidental family acquisition, and maybe a bit of smooching lie ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis &amp; Merrin &amp; Original Character, Cal Kestis &amp; Original Character(s), Cal Kestis &amp; The Mantis Crew, Cal Kestis/Original Character, Maybe Cal/OC/Merrin, The Mantis Crew (Star Wars) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars: Jedi Remnants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness. All-encompassing darkness illuminated only by the red flash of emergency lights that bounced off the durasteel siding along the hall. The more that the human child shuddered for air, the longer and darker the hallway stretched until it seemed impossible to cross. Then noise. The sound of a blaster, a scream muffled behind an electronically sealed door until it choked off. No matter how long they tried to gain their bearings, nothing of this place was familiar. It was cold and empty and danger lay waiting behind every corner, the cold flash of a gun aimed right between their eyes. They were small, too small to do anything but run. Tiff ran silently across the grated floor even as the unforgiving metal dug into the bare, soft soles of their feet and whirled around for anyone, anyone who might help them, might save them - but this was a dream. And it always ended the same way. A figure reached out from the dark to grab their shoulder, twisting them around until Tiff came face to face with the specter that haunted their every unconscious moment. Blue and blank, a faceless, formless other that defied all description or memory. The figure moved, leaning closer and closer until every inch of Tiff’s view was all but eclipsed by the terrible nothingness - </p><p>Launching themselves forcefully from sleep, a lone human lay gasping and clutching their sweat-drenched chest, staring up at the bending wood of the bunk above them. It was silent in the tiny dormitory except for the familiar sounds of breathing and the occasional snore from one of their bunk-mates below. The level of light was dim, but not dark, allowing Tiff to catch their breath and ground themselves in their surroundings. They were Tiff Baren, the only human on Mining Shift B, they had three other bunkmates, and they were on the resource world of Halbara. In the limited privacy of their dorm, the miner repeated these four truths over and over until the rapid pace of their heart slowed to a crawl.</p><p>Above them, the bed bowed and creaked as their upper bunkmate woke up. A small-nosed, furry orange head popped over the side of the bunk with a disgruntled look. Tiff inwardly groaned, knowing that this was one hell of a way to start their morning. Their internal clock was always accurate to about five minutes or so before the wake-up call began, so this particular fight was one done out of routine and boredom. At least, that’s what the human hoped the motivation was. Otherwise, it was a waste of a perfectly good five minutes of silence.</p><p>"Are y' done havin' y'r panic attack already? Some of us 'r tryna sleep," the Farnym, Gallee, hissed under her breath, pointing a claw-tipped finger into the lower bunk’s space. Tiff, trying to milk one more moment of privacy before they rehashed this old argument, brushed their hair off of their forehead and let out a sigh. </p><p>"You know that my greatest pleasure is bothering you, Gallee," the human said with a great frown, voice croaking from the low tone they were trying to keep and from their naturally sardonic nature.</p><p>"Y' little shit, why I outta -"</p><p>"Fer skrogssake, will ya both shut up," came from a bunk across the small room. The thin Ansionian tossed in her bunk, showing both Tiff and Gallee her back as seemingly went back to ignoring their existence now that her displeasure was known. Which was more than fine for Tiff. Huita was a right bitch in the morning. She was a right bitch all the time, but even more so in the morning if her sleep schedule had been disturbed in the slightest. It was ironic, considering that she was always the last to bed and the loudest snorer of the entire bunch. </p><p>Gallee glared at Tiff, seemingly ready to pick up the fight once more but was suitably cut off as the lights in their cramped quarters rose to an uncomfortable level of brightness for the still sleeping individuals in the cabin. Then came the incessant, high-pitched beeping of the general alarm for the entire complex over the tinny speakers above. </p><p>"This ain't over," Gallee grumbled under her breath as her rotund body made a crawl for the triple bunk-bed's ladder, "Got a laser brain f'r a bunkmate. Worst room assignment of mah life."</p><p>Tiff was more than inclined to agree with the assessment, considering these nightmares came regularly and interrupted even the limited level of sleep that the B Shift got. The rest of the room woke in stages, slumping over their respective beds as the sole human in the room forced themselves to move before the crush of bodies both big and small could slow them down. They needed to get the stink of fear and sweat off as soon as physically possible, which meant that they needed to get into the ‘fresher before fur and scales started to clog the drain.</p><p>Communal showering was a necessity for those living in the cell-like apartments since none of their rooms had any form of running water. After squeezing past multiple naked bodies already in the spray of warm water, Tiff scrubbed themselves clean with the skin-stripping soap provided and brushed their teeth as they did so, saving time in their routine to quickly scramble together some clothes that hadn't been drenched in night-terror sweat. Each worker received three pairs of clothes that ran in varying sizes - one for work, one for sleep, and one for official inspections. Pulling on their chest harness and water-proof undergarments, Tiff stepped into the dusty-brown jumpsuit that came standard issue and tugged on their boots. </p><p>"Tiff! Tiff, come sit over here," a voice called to them as they pulled away from the line for food and caf. The human raised their eyes out from under their dark brown hair, meeting with one of the few friendly faces around their slum building that belonged to Erine, a Vindalian with fiery red hair and an attitude to match.</p><p>Following her directions, Tiff quickly picked their way through the various full tables until they slid into the seat opposite of Erine. The Vindalian always saved them a seat, even if they had fought about something the day before. It was nice to have someone, Tiff thought as they took a large swig of the disgustingly potent drink. When they had first met Erine, Tiff wasn’t quite sure what to make of the thin, devilishly sparkling eyes upturned at the corner or her intimidating size. Vindalians, at least according to Erine, had a different sexual dimorphism in that the females were almost always a head larger than the men. Tiff wasn’t short by any means, but anyone shy of six foot would still have to tilt their gaze upwards to meet their friend’s eyes. Despite the multiple behavior infractions and her tendency to talk back to superiors, Erine was safe. The one spot of warmth in the whole apparatus on Halbara One.</p><p>"You look like you didn't get a lot of sleep," Erine frowned as she poured the blue powder into a thin dish of water to make the grain portion of their rations inflate and heat, "Nightmares again?"</p><p>"Same one," Tiff answered gruffly, shaking their head from the bitterness of the caf and accidentally bringing down a portion of their hair that hadn't been secured in the low pony-tail they normally wore. "They've been happening more often recently. Not that I remember much from them."</p><p>Erine's high brow furrowed as she thought, picking through the rest of her synthetic food to create a mish-mash of flavors that she claimed made it more palatable. Tiff was skeptical, considering it all tasted like garbage when it was allowed to touch any one of your tastebuds. The human simply scarfed down what they could, swallowing it all back in a single gulp so it wouldn't linger in their mouth for any longer than necessary. </p><p>"If you need, I could get Falrik to get you some medicine," the red-headed Vindalian suggested, tone going lower as to not draw anyone's attention, "Says he's getting a shipment in the next week or two. You know I'm good for it."</p><p>As much as they appreciated the gesture, the expression that came over Tiff's face made it clear how much they disliked the drug-smuggler and his particular brand of 'medicine'. There was no telling what he cut his shit with and, more often than not, it wasn't with anything good. There were enough miners who were zonked out on drugs to get through the terrible doldrum of working themselves to death, day after day. Some could maintain a relatively small habit, while others fell in deep and never recovered. No thanks, Tiff thought.</p><p>"Nah. I'll just have to work harder, make myself exhausted," Tiff shrugged as they took another inhale of their food, "Then again, it's been majorly pissing Gallee off in the meantime. That's a plus."</p><p>"Pissing off Gallee is always a plus in your books," Erine grinned and the two friends quickly settled into their normal routine of shoving food into their mouths as quickly as possible before the next signal. </p><p>Like clockwork, only an hour after the wakeup call, the high-pitched beeping returned over the comms. Even that sounded like it was barely putting in any effort anymore, just as bored and under-stimulated as the rest of the miners from the constant labor. As the workers in the cafeteria shoved their disposable trays and remnants of their rations into the waste bins, an announcement came blaring over the speakers. </p><p>"Miners operating in B Shift are to work at Mine 34-1. Weather conditions are sub-optimal, but there will be no delay in travel time to the worksite. Reminder: wearing your Radell-issued jumpsuit with identification tags is NOT optional. Infractions will result in docked pay and reduced rations for two weeks. Mining conditions are stable. Report to Bay 3 in fifteen minutes."</p><p>Tiff turned to Erine, shrugging. For all the time they had been here, never had the human known the mining company to delay any sort of transportation due to the weather conditions. Halbara in the winter was rain, rain, and more rain until the entire top layer of the soil had been washed into the lowlands. It exposed countless tons of precious ore and minerals to the surface, so at least once they cleared the main hub of Halbara One it was more or less mudslide free. All that was left was the flooding in the mine shafts proper, and that was up to the mining techs like Erine to figure out the logistics. </p><p>"See you up at the top, Tiff," the Vindalian departed with a wave, leaving the human feeling slightly bereft. Something was off. Something inside them was trying to give a warning, but skipping work on a hunch was probably the worst sort of excuse they could have offered to the foreman. Besides, it was probably just the terrible caf.</p><p>===</p><p>To be fair, nothing had happened on their shift as of yet. Things had gone rather smoothly actually, despite the constant feeling of looming dread that crept along the very edges of Tiff's perception. The caverns were flooded and claustrophobic with all of B Shift shoved into the vein-like caverns of Mine 34-1, but that was just another day during the rainy winter season. Drills, lights, and pumps alike plugged into the sparking electrical wiring hung above to avoid the flooded floor beneath. Erine was busy in the other shafts nearby, monitoring the pumps that kept the miners from getting trapped and drowned. Another shift had experienced some heavy casualties after one of their explosives experts shattered a shale layer and caused a major collapse. Ten workers had died under the rock, two others that weren’t freed in time drowned as the pumps failed after being severed from the initial collapse. It was a fact of life on Halbara that safety inspections were just days to put on your best outfit and pretend to use all the equipment correctly. In reality, Radell Mining Co. only cared for profits. Workers and indentured servants and slaves alike were employed on their resource planets. All for the sake of Empire and credits. </p><p>Adjusting their grip on the drill, Tiff pushed as hard as they could to force the bit into one of the holes that had been blasted into the hard basalt layer a few hours earlier. For a moment, the lone human had it in hand - the drill against the indentation in the rock as water blasted away the refuse into a gray sludge that dripped from the hole and into the already murky waters that coalesced around their waterproof boots. However, Gallee had decided it was now or never to take her petty revenge - throwing a chunk of shale at Tiff’s helmeted head from her rig. The surprise nearly toppled the human over the drill, causing it to slip and shut off as one of the few safety measures still allowed activated from the sudden movement. For a moment, Tiff couldn’t believe that the Farnym would choose now of all times to try to get even and cause an accident. </p><p>For a brief moment, something inside them advised being the better person, to take this one on the chin and get on with the job as directed, but Tiff was done being the bigger and better person in this uneven rivalry. In retaliation, the human smiled, pulled the drill bit from the recess it had been carving into, and ran the drill again - this time flinging the slurry of water and pulverized rock across the both of them. Tiff could wash it off at the end of the night, but the Farnym would have a much worse time getting it out of her fur. </p><p>"Skrog! Y’ got it all over me y’ hutt-spawn," Gallee cried indignantly, wiping what she could off of the fur of her face and failing to do anything but rub it further into the dull orange scruff. If it weren’t for the Farnym’s usually fussy standards, the victory wouldn’t have been as sweet.</p><p>"Sorry! I over-balanced. Thought I saw a rock scarab," the brunet said with a shit-eating smirk hidden under the gray splatter of slurry.</p><p>“Y’ kriffin’ bitch! I’ll pop y’r head with mah drill!” </p><p>Tiff wiped a bit of the mineral slime free as they reset the drill in the harness and rolled their eyes at the string of expletives rolling out of Gallee’s mouth. It’s not until their thumb rested on the power switch that they paused, feeling that wave of dread appear at the edge of their vision once more. Tiff didn’t believe in spirits or gods or ghosts, but they believed in their instincts before anything else. Something bad was coming. Sometimes it was a particularly bad storm or a drill malfunction, but Tiff knew better than to ignore that warning now that it was upon them. </p><p>It was only then that a hush fell over the workforce, turning their heads in a cautious ripple as the lift in and out of Mine 34-1 opened its doors to reveal two security officers in their gray plasteel armor, blasters held tightly at their center. B Shift looked cautiously between each other, the lone human biting the inside of their cheek as even Galye refused to puff up at the indignity. Halbara’s security forces were little more than thugs empowered by the company to put down any sort of discontent in the ranks. They shot first and asked questions later, giving none of the workers any recourse if their personal items went mysteriously missing after a bunk inspection. Miners like Tiff, like most of B Shift, were expendable cogs in the machine. If one turned up dead or beaten into unconsciousness, it was easy to find another part to fit. The two officers made their way to the entrance of the cramped shaft, not willing to rub elbows with the scum they had come to fetch.</p><p>"Tiff Baren! Report to Foreman Eyun's office now!" the thug on the left screamed, scarred face drawn up into what should have been an intimidating snarl, but it came off as forced as the other thug nervously clutched their gun. A corrosive hole opened up in Tiff’s stomach, anxiety and fear a cold trickle down their spine. A few other miners stopped for a moment to pin their eyes to the sole human in B Shift like they couldn’t tear their eyes away from the dead man walking. With a sigh, the brunet began the labor-intensive process of freeing themselves and the drill from the harness. Once it was off someone took the equipment from her, ready to step in as to not slow the production for the day, and Tiff made their way to the rickety scrap metal of the elevator shaft.</p><p>Before the security officers could shove them into the lift, Erine was there taking their shoulders into her warm, safe hands to pull her friend away from the line of sight. For a moment, the human allowed themselves to believe that maybe, just maybe, the terrible doom could be avoided.</p><p>“And what’s going on here? You can’t come and take whatever miner you want when there are production quotas to fill today,” the Vindalian growled, yellow eyes flashing along with the elongated incisors her species were known for. Affection flooded Tiff’s heart before it was squashed by concern. This wasn’t the first time that Erine had to use what little weight their status carried to get her friend out of a bind.</p><p>“We’ve been given strict orders, Technician. Return to your post immediately or this will be another infraction on your work record,” the thug with scars threatened, pale under the artificial lights of the mine. The other glanced nervously between Erine’s towering form and his leader, quickly swallowing back his nerves to stand to his superior’s side.</p><p>“Erine, it’s okay. I’ll be fine,” Tiff attempted with an unconvincing waver to their voice which only made the Vindalian puff up all the more, sensing her friend’s anxiety. It was really nice to see that they had one person in their corner in this hellhole.</p><p>“Tiff, just let me handle this. They can’t just take you, you haven’t even done anything!”</p><p>“You know that doesn’t matter. I’ll be okay, I swear,” the human tried again, grabbing Erine’s hand in their own and catching that fierce yellow gaze with their own hazel ones, “You can’t get another infraction or you’ll be demoted. You worked so hard to be a tech, let me take this one on the chin. I can handle it. Promise.”</p><p>Before the Vindalian could respond, the two security officers quickly took their chance to break up the altercation before it had a chance to erupt again and took Tiff’s arm into a hard grip and jerked them back towards the elevator. They went with a stumble, tripping over their boots before recovering. They were already covered in the gray mineral slurry, the last thing Tiff needed now was to be covered in bruises and blood. </p><p>“If you’re not down in an hour, I’m coming up there to get you,” Erine shouted as the thugs loaded her friend into the lift, “I promise!”</p><p>Hearing those words made the anxiety eating away at Tiff’s stomach abate for a moment, throwing a stifled smile at the red-headed vixen as the electronic doors slid shut on her worried visage. It closed with a hiss, sealing all three of the occupants inside until they reached the surface. The ride up took the better part of three minutes, accompanied by two guardsmen that kept throwing Tiff looks of mixed emotions. The miner could almost feel the nerves coming off them in waves with some anger thrown in there as well. It wasn’t every day that the Foreman required any of the workers to report to their office for an infraction or punishment. Most of those were held publically or involved taking a chunk out of their already limited paycheck.</p><p> Though Tiff wanted to know what they had done to deserve such a thing, it was clear that asking anything more of the thugs in uniform would likely result in more than just mud ending up on their jumpsuit. Blood, for instance. That was a bitch to get out. Instead, Tiff attempted to put the growing feeling of dread out of their mind - but the higher they climbed the larger it grew. By the time they had reached the surface, the brunette had shoved their hands into the pockets of their jumpsuit to hide how badly they were shaking. </p><p>As the door opened, the human barely had a chance to collect themselves before they were met with the sight no one on the Outer Rim wanted to see. An Imperial ship, parked right on the edge of the mountain. Black and red, like death from above. The rain soaked their hair and chilled them to the bone despite the otherwise mild temperature as they were shoved out of the lift and towards the durasteel buildings that made up the summit camp. The largest and most important belonged to Foreman Eyun, situated right in the middle. Even as they walked, Tiff couldn’t keep their focus on anything but the dark specter of the ship. What was the Empire doing here? There was nothing that the brunet human had done to deserve any official action on this level. This was some serious overkill for not meeting a mineral quota.</p><p>That terrible something inside them was screaming now, pulling against their ribs as Tiff's heart tried to punch its way out of their chest as they approached the door. Water dripped from their nose and chin down into their clothes, chilling them even further as the relatively waterproof security officer with the scarred face punched in a code for the door. It opened with a pneumatic hiss into the warm interior of the office, a tantalizing lure that belied the danger within. Before Tiff could even muster the will to back away, they were shoved into the enclosed space without another word - door slamming shut behind the brunet before they could make a quick break for it. </p><p>Standing there in the middle of the room dripping from their soaked hair down to their muddy boots, it was clear that this wasn’t just a simple Imperial visit. For one, Foreman Eyun stood rigid in the corner of the office adjacent to the door Tiff had just come through - as if trying to put as much space between himself and the black-clad figure currently occupying his imported leather chair. The foreman’s brow shone with clammy sweat, bushy facial hair twitching from how often his tongue came out to wet his bottom lip. If it had just been some Imperial toady, the balding man wouldn’t have been so generous with this seating arrangement or look like he was about to shit his pants out of fear. </p><p>Unable to help the dark pull of the figure’s magnetism, Tiff’s gaze eventually landed on the visored woman helping herself to the various datapads scattered around the desk. This was obviously a power play in action, centering herself in the middle of the room and refusing to acknowledge either Eyun or the person she had called up from the mine to … what? Interrogate? Punish? Neither of those options should be applicable to someone like Tiff Baren, a refugee who had gotten picked up by Radell Mining on some backwater planet and bounced around until eventually settling on Halbara. They’d gotten a few minor infractions here and there, but nothing so serious to deserve a representative from the Empire itself here in the Outer Rim - but not even that was the whole truth, was it? The sheer presence of the woman’s outfit, the red shine of the window of her visor cut into the dark angles that made up the mask in a V-shape - menacing and meant to inspire fear. </p><p>Finally, the Imperial looked up from the desk and slowly turned their gaze from Eyun to Tiff to give the miner a careful once over. And then she stood, black cape flowing behind her like an omen of doom, crossing in front of the desk and beckoning the Foreman forward. He did so with a scuttle, not daring to disobey her order.</p><p>“Foreman. You claim this is Tiff Baren.”</p><p>“Y-Yes. That’s what the records st-state -”</p><p>“I did not ask you about the records, Foreman. Is this, or is this not, the human known as Tiff Baren?” The woman turned her unsettling gaze onto the man’s quivering form, a narrowing of her attention in an almost predatory way.</p><p>“I - Well - Yes. Yes, I - I’m positive.”</p><p>Tiff’s eyes darted between the two, trying to read between the lines of this strange interaction. Did the Imperial not believe that was who they were? Perhaps someone had been using their name, a document that had been misplaced by Radell leading to a mix-up of identities. It would have made much more sense than what was currently going on. The darkness in a woman’s form then leveled their red visor onto the miner with a level of intensity that felt like a pin nailing them to the wall, paralyzed in a crushing sort of fear. Tiff said nothing, couldn’t say anything under that level of scrutiny while their brain screamed at them to run, to throw something as a distraction, and escape. Their feet remained glued to the floor all the while, hands shaking in fists at their sides.</p><p>“Curious. Indeed, you were not what I was expecting to find,” the woman hummed to herself, walking up to tower over Tiff’s still form. Her head tilted, spying the bead of sweat that had begun to form at the brunet’s temple. A black-gloved hand lifted into the space between them until it hovered just in front of the miner’s head as Tiff’s eyes crossed in order to focus on the digits intruding in their vision. </p><p>An unseen force not unlike that of a sledge-hammer bashed against the inside of the brunet’s skull, knocking their feet out from under them with a breathless gasp for air. Tiff’s vision swam, lights creating dots and streaks as the invisible power attempted to bore in further through the gap created by the earlier concussive blast. It was a probe, the thing inside Tiff informed, a probe into their mind. Sweat streaked down their face as they attempted to fight back instinctively with whatever mental strength they still had before receiving the mental equivalent of a swat, sending the miner’s physical body to the floor once more as the pain radiated from their skull. </p><p>“Well now. That’s very interesting,” the Imperial crooned, lowering their hand back down to their side by their weapons. A blaster and … something else, a long weapon that had no visible function as a gun or for melee. Something familiar that Tiff couldn’t identify, the definition and word slipping through her fingers like pulverized sandstone.</p><p>“You read like a mundane on the surface. An impressive trick, one that might have fooled a lesser mind, but not an Inquisitor. Now -” the terrible woman hummed melodically through the voice modulation of her visor. </p><p>“- Tell me everything you know about Alarra Heem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this monster of a first chapter. I've been bouncing this fic around in my head for a while and finally found the muse to get it written down. I appreciate any feedback on my work, so please don't feel shy about leaving a comment. Cal and Co will be making their appearance in the next chapter, so I hope you stick around.</p><p>Dedicated to my friends Mike and Sin for encouraging me to actually post this. </p><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>